


Malec and Disney movies

by SereneDancer



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Disney, Fluff, Imported from FF.net, Jace mentioned, M/M, Malec, Malec watching Disney movies, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneDancer/pseuds/SereneDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec didn`t think he would be ever be able to completetely understand his boyfriend. Some of his tastes Magnus wore on his skin for all to see but others he hid away so that you had to really know him to find them. Like his love for Disney movies. But since he knew about it, the watching turned into a ritual. The way they watched the movies together and how it affected them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec and Disney movies

Alec had never been able to understand what Magnus fascination with Disney movies was. Or, as Magnus called them, the good movies made before the "Disney channel" was taken over by aliens and started producing crap like "Hannah Montana" and "Zeke and Luther". When they had their movie nights and it was Magnus` turn to pick, he pretty much always picked a Disney Movie.

It wasn't even like he had a favorite one. One night it could be "The Little Mermaid" and the next night "Hercules". His collection was also very impressive. Once Alec had gone to grab a movie and had noticed that there had to be more than fifty movies in the box. He later asked Magnus how many Disney movies he had, but the only answer he had ever gotten was a mumble that he hadn't been able to decipher.

After watching Disney movies with Magnus for a while, Alec found himself enjoying them. Of course he would never utter that fact out loud, at least not where Jace could hear him, because if his parabati ever heard that Alec enjoyed Disney movies…. Well let's just say that he would never let him forget that the movies were aimed at little children.

Alec also started to notice little stuff that Magnus seemed too always do during the Disney movies. For example, how he never talked during the movies. That in itself was very unusual for Magnus. Usually, he would at least comment on the outfits of the people or the makeup that they were wearing. He would always talk, at least a little, during movies. During all movies, except during Disney movies. Another thing was that while the credits were running he would tilt Alec`s head back and kiss him, soft and lingering. Then he would get up and turn the DVD Player off even though usually he would just use his magical Finger Snap. In fact, it became a sort of ritual.

One day Alec asked Magnus why he loved the movies so much. The warlock seemed to think about it for a bit and just when Alec thought he wasn't going to answer, he did. "I guess they just always show a sort of utopia. A world where, if you try, you will defeat your demons. Good always beats Evil. And a world in which, you always get the one you want." Then he smiled and took a step forward to engulf Alec in his arms and breathe in his scent. "But I already have the one I want, so maybe Disney movies aren't a complete fantasy." And with those words he kissed his lover directly on the mouth. Alec smiled into the kiss, for his utopia wasn't a fantasy, but instead it was right here in Magnus` arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. It was originally posted on FF.net. If you wish to comment do so, but please no flames.


End file.
